


Leg It

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Antlers, Centaur, Fanart, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hannigram - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Will Graham, deer centaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Happy New Deer -- even though it's all gone wrong already, this little guy is OBLIVIOUS*Everyone is welcome to join my Discord server where I post w.i.p s, 'behind the scenes' and new stuff etcInvitation*All my links are hereLINKTR.ee
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Leg It

  



End file.
